Other
by Amarantha Paiva Re
Summary: Sometimes the great mysteries of life are better left unknown. But you humans are too stubborn to listen to such a little thing as 'common sense' now aren't you? Oh well, at least this will be fun. SxS AU


My first FanFiction, but certainly not my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the ideas are all my own.

**Chapter 1**

People often like to think of themselves as _special _or _unique._ That they know things and see things normal humans simply cannot. But most importantly, these fools like to think they can _do_ things normal people only dream about. Of course, these imbeciles who fancy themselves **Other** are complete and total liars drunk on the idea of power. Don't get me wrong, some people do have certain attributes that do make them different. But to be **Other**… well, that opens up a whole new door of possibilities that normal humans can't know about.

Afraid you say?

Please, don't insult us.

We only allow the human race to remain ignorant because it's more convenient for us. Humans have a tendency to fear what they don't understand. Thus when they decide to see for themselves what makes us so special by conducting 'tests' we would be rather put out and might end up dispatching a few humans well before their time. Hey, it's not our fault that the saying curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back isn't true when it comes to us.

Because you see, to not exist is thoroughly enjoyable.

However, to survive in this world we must be useful to some extent. And, thanks to our quick minds and certain 'gifts' most of us have donned the name Assassin. A title we enjoy backing up to the fullest extent.

Many of us work under one organization called Leviathan. The organization knows we are incapable of working together and usually pits us against each other during jobs by offering us up to the two opposing sides. We absolutely love testing our honed skills against one another during a paid battle, and if one of us happens to go down…well, it's a brutal business and accidents happen.

This is the reality of my world. And I love it.

The deep blue water lapped lazily against the mighty stern of the steel beast. The Omegrion rocked gently in the calm sea as small tufts of white clouds passed by overhead casting distorted shadows across the otherwise shimmering surface of water. The great battleship and prized creation of the Japanese Military was being uncharacteristically still and unmoving in these foreign waters. It did not bode well for the crewmembers since they were uninformed as to why their mobile fortress was remaining in virtually one spot when it should be slicing through the seas and intimidating the enemy, as it was prone to do and now greatly expected.

Being kept in the dark about their current situation was what allowed the perfect cover for the mysterious figure falling from the sky to land and board the ship secretly. The person crouched low in the crow's nest and examined their surroundings closely. Swiveling their head from side to side they saw an opening in the gazes of the surrounding crew and dashed forward. Keeping low to the ground they streaked past their human obstacles and disappeared into the interior of the ship.

Slipping past the people in the corridors was relatively easy since they never trusted their instincts and never thought to look up. Foolish, but it made the journey to the Captains Deck that much easier.

Coming to the metal door marked with the Captains insignia of a swirling red leaf the person paused briefly, knocking to warn the person within of their arrival, before entering.

They were met with the sight of a red and white room richly furnished and with good taste before their eyes zeroed in onto the figure of a man standing at ease looking out of the full body window at the deck below. His white suite full of golden tassels and a few medals was pristine and obviously ironed daily. The golden stars on his shoulder that marked him Captain glimmered brightly in the midday sun. His posture gave away little, which was good for inspiring confidence in times of crisis but did nothing for the present situation. His brow was covered in a cold sweat that revealed his nervousness and anxiety. The man's breathing was deep and only a hair away from normal, but that was enough of a tell in itself. And the way the man's very heartbeat sped up at the sound of the door closing was a telltale sign of the classic emotion called _fear_.

The intruder absorbed this all within seconds before walking over and vaulting over the back of the couch, settling onto the plush bay cushions that faced the man. However, their patience wore thin as the man continued to stare out the glass window. Fed up with the whole 'the first to speak loses' game this man was playing they crossed their legs and propped their arms on the back of the couch before speaking.

" It's rude to not welcome a guest."

At this the man turned slowly and viewed this foreigner who so easily entered his domain. Shock filtered across his face as he took in the sight of a laid back girl who looked to be no more than twenty years of age. Her hair was cropped short and layered to look continuously windblown and wild, like a child's. But it was the very color of her magenta hair that portrayed her as young and untried. Then the man met the girls eyes and all thoughts of being unfit of the title she bore were immediately erased from his mind. Those cold and heartless eyes could only ever belong to someone from the organization she came from, the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

Then she blinked and grinned sheepishly up at him. Taken aback at her new air of innocence and naivety he blinked thinking he'd imagined everything. All traces of the cold entity that had sat before him were gone and replaced by a teenager recently welcomed into the ranks of adulthood. And with that the spell keeping him mute was broken as he remembered her earlier words and replied.

" It's rude for a guest to come in uninvited."

At this she smiled brightly. " Ah, yes. But it wouldn't be good if you had to explain to your crew why a perfectly good steel door was ripped off its hinges and slightly distorted, now would it?"

He nodded briefly. " No doubt I would have trouble coming up with an excuse that would explain why my _titanium _door would be ripped off its hinges. Distorted is somehow hard to picture."

Her head lowered fractionally and her smile widened. "You think titanium makes a difference?" she asked in a singsong voice.

He grimaced. "I am quickly learning that it doesn't."

"Good. That means you learn fast." She uncrossed her legs and rose.

"Now, Captain Sarutobi, I believe it is time you tell me exactly why you have summoned one of my kind to your prestigious ship."

Sarutobi gestured for her to join him at the window before speaking.

" I thank you for the compliment. Normally the Omegrion would be able to handle any opponent that it set its eyes on, however circumstances won't allow an old mans pride to get in the way of keeping his crew safe. I have asked for an Assassin's assistance because the cargo on this ship had been targeted by the organization called Akatsuki and I have reason to believe that they will try to attack soon and in enemy water's."

"It's good to know when one has reached his or her limits. I find it admirable that a man of your stature can see this."

He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye and once again was thrown into doubt at the realization of how short she was compared to even himself. Barely reaching his shoulder the girl tilted her head up and quirked her lips in a knowing smile.

"Doubting my background again I see. Don't worry. Half the battle is never letting your enemy know just how powerful a foe you really are and, as you can see, I am very good at undermining my abilities." She turned to survey the lower deck, now teaming with crewmembers that were bustling about trying to get a look at a demure looking female traipsing across the deck in a flirty little sundress and cute flats. Her long blonde hair wavered delicately in the ocean breeze and her beauty all but blinded her on looking suitors.

Sarutobi's guest grimaced in distaste and scoffed. "Men are so predictable that it's almost a bore."

He looked slightly offended by this statement. "Pardon me for saying so, but you appear to be just another female who doesn't like competition."

Surprisingly this sparked a laugh from the girl. It sounded like ringing bells. "Oh my. I haven't heard someone remark on my femininity in quite a while!" Still laughing with obvious mirth she continued. "Excuse me Captain Sawatari, but your assumption is so off mark that I can do nothing but laugh."

He scowled. "And why does my statement not apply to you?"

Running a hand through her hair she raised an eyebrow at him. " Captain Sawatari, is it really so unnatural for a girl who surrounds herself in death and destruction to not pay attention the simple competition of the females? Pardon _me_ for saying so, but can you really be so dense?"

He did see her point but still. "You're female so it could still apply to you."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm female so I can see exactly what that one down there is doing."

"Oh?"

The girl smirked and replied to his unspoken question. " That blonde beauty down there is purposely teasing the men by parading herself across deck in nothing but a slip of cloth and some shoes." She saw his raised eyebrows. "Oh, so you couldn't tell? That girl has nothing on underneath that suggestive little dress of hers. Not to mention she knows what her ensemble is doing to the men. She already knows she's beautiful and now uses that ticket whenever she can. With the arsenal she has right now I can only come up with one explanation."

Sawatari was practically speechless at the information that the girl was presenting to him. And he didn't like where her observations were leading him.

"And what would that be?" He had to ask for the sake of confirming his conclusion.

She looked directly at him and smirked. "She's hunting. Hunting for a suitable man in your crew to satisfy her cravings throughout this journey. With the affect she's throwing off it shouldn't be too hard to woo said man since we're in the middle of an ocean and men tend to get lonely real fast." She gave his face a thorough inspection. "And judging by your expression, however slight it is, I'm guessing any physical affiliation with that women down there is strictly prohibited."

He nodded and grimaced.

"Ah! See, now your reaction matches mine and _you're_ not female now are you?"

He was shocked to say the least. " You mean your earlier show of emotion towards that girl had nothing to do with female competition?"

"I just said that Captain Sarutobi. Is that so hard to grasp? The fact that I am appalled by how easily men fall?"

"I begin to see your point on this matter, but since it has been brought to my attention I cannot allow it to continue. Thank you for your helpful observations. Your help has already allowed me to see a future problem and prevent it." He bowed his head to her before turning and striding over to a mahogany desk. Picking up the phone he dialed the lower decks and waited for a response. A dial tone met his ears.

Confused he turned and stared at a dainty white finger that was pressing down on the phone pad. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Preventing you from making an unnecessary phone call. Spare your concern over the matter please. I will take care of it momentarily and also ensure that it doesn't occur again throughout this voyage. Like you I also want this journey to continue with little if any complications that don't concern the Akatsuki. I am a hired Assassin, but that doesn't mean we only specialize in killing our targets, though that is my favorite part. Now if you'll excuse me." She lifted her hand from the phone and began to make her way to the door.

"What do you intend to do?"

The girl turned and gave him a droll stare. " Even if female bouts of competition don't evoke the intended emotions in me, that doesn't mean I don't know how to use what I have to the best of my abilities. As I told you earlier, I know what she intends to do because I _am female_. In the world I live in we use our gender as much as we use our real arsenal to complete missions. I am **Other** and thus can only live in this world through doing my job." Turning and making her way towards the door once again she spoke over her shoulder once more before exiting the room.

"Don't doubt my abilities Captain Sarutobi. I may play the part of a naïve little girl, but that doesn't mean for a second you should underestimate me. It just might get you killed."

He couldn't understand it. He just could not understand why his Great Beast Of The Sea 2008, as named by him, wasn't slicing through the sea! This was just insane and wrong! Here he was, standing outside on the main deck where wind should be rushing by with the faint tingle of salt and sea caressing everyone's faces. And instead everything was silent and still. This was **so** wrong!

The young man whose mind was in obvious disarray was none other than Second Lieutenant Commander of the Battleship Omegrion, Uzumaki Naruto. A young and untried man by most standards, but his past battle's and courageous feats made him rise in the navy world as a most unpredictable prodigy, but a prodigy nonetheless. His quirky blue eyes and wild mass of blonde hair were unique and often a deterring factor to many higher ups and opponents. Not to mention his ever-present grin and loud rambunctious outbursts never gave many a good first impression. However, behind all the good humor and smiles lye a methodical mind that usually found new and untried strategies that would always lead to an outstanding victory. The boy was indeed a new generation prodigy.

But, tales of past victories aside, the man was still an idiot at heart.

Turning to his fellow Commander the boy voiced his complaints and worries. "Neh, Sasuke-teme. Why are we not moving? Why hasn't the Captain told us anything? And why are we just sitting here doing nothing when we should be forming battle plans and going over tactics!"

The man in question who was standing at ease by his side glared whole-heartedly at his comrade. " Shut up before I throw you overboard and leave you for the sharks! You have asked me the same questions over the past half hour and my answer still remains the same. I DON'T KNOW!" The man all but growled the last part, obviously running out of patience with the blonde next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke, First Lieutenant Commander, wasn't exactly known for his kind heart and good nature, and especially not his patience since the man was as quick to anger as a snake and also just as unpredictable. Although his character traits made him a very hard individual to work with his mind and his work were all top notch and flawless. With him at the head of any battle their opponents were always taken down with quick and deadly efficiency. In short the man was a genius with a lethal mind and a bad attitude. Something that made him one of the most sought after bachelors in the navy along his handsome and somewhat girlish appearance. Standing at six feet and three inches he was a man that liked to look down on the world and scoff at anything not up to par with his standards, especially when it came to women. Few had ever caught his eye and fewer still had ever been inside his bedroom. That didn't mean it still wasn't a hefty sum by itself though. Women tended to throw themselves at his feet with just one look at his sculpted body, raven black hair, porcelain skin and deep obsidian eyes that made females fall fast and hard. All-in-all he was a stud that devoted little time to women and carnal desires, but what he did devote was enough for anyone to come crawling back for more.

Despite their differences Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had a long time rivalry that managed to evolve into an unbreakable and ironclad friendship that seemed impossible since they fought all the time over petty and insignificant reasons.

" Now now. We don't want any deaths on board today, as we are getting ready to embark on an escort mission with a very high possibility of attack. So please refrain from murdering our own people."

Both men looked to their right where an older man leaned lazily against the railing and stared calmly at them. A black mask covered the man's face, and his formal hat sat crookedly on his head so that it covered his left eye. His white suite gave away his second-in-command position.

The blonde man pouted before speaking. "But Kakashi, no one is telling us what's going on, and we're the freaking order around here! How can _we_ not know what's going on!"

The idiot's words made sense, but his dark haired companion would never admit this out loud for fear of ruining his reputation. Still, the present circumstances were indeed strange and not just a little alarming. Something was happening and no one but the Captain knew what.

Kakashi sighed before turning to survey their surrounding's. " I don't know Naruto but I'm sure we'll find out soon. The Captain must have a good reason for keeping silent about his orders to stop."

Naruto grumbled to himself in irritation and disappointment. Sasuke merely smirked at his friend's discontentment.

Catcalls and hoots drew all of their attention towards the left where a large mob of soldiers were gathered a short distance away from a strutting female sashaying her way across the deck towards them. Her gaze was directed at no one but Sasuke, which belied her obvious intentions.

Naruto scowled at the approaching female as Kakashi sighed sorrowfully at the oncoming drama. The problem with having females onboard was they were both insanely rich and important, or they were so important that refusal to take on the mission would end in all of their jobs being revoked and untimely deaths. Which wasn't good in either cases when said female was out looking for a bit of fun and denying her could lead to an even worse case scenario because of hurt pride.

Kakashi slid his gaze over to the women's intended target and bit back a laugh. Sasuke looked to be in a great deal of emotional pain and distress if the slight tick in his jaw and narrowing of his eyes were any indication. Poor Sasuke, the man really did have it rough.

Sasuke about groaned out loud when the proclaimed blonde bombshell stood in front of him and gave him a very thorough once over. She cocked her hips to the side and placed her hands on them before meeting his eyes dead on. The girl had confidence, he'd give her that, but she was too over the top and forceful for his tastes. She was basically expecting him to grovel at her feet and make him her little boy toy, and he never groveled.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "Can I help you?"

And the look she gave him about screamed 'yes you can.' But the thought wasn't voiced.

Flipping her long pale locks over her shoulder in a very practiced move she gazed at him from under her lashes. " Does a women need a reason to walk across the deck and introduce herself to the Commanders?"

Naruto almost snorted at her reply. " By Commanders you mean just Sasuke right?"

She turned her eyes on him for the briefest of hair-raising moments before returning her attention to her dark haired prey. " Sasuke is it? My name is Ino of the Yamanaka family. Since it is our first day out at sea and the ship is rather large, would you mind showing me around? I'm afraid I'll get lost right away since my sense of direction isn't the best."

Kakashi coughed lightly into his hand at the obvious invitation and come on while Naruto muttered something along the lines of her not having any 'sense' at all.

Sasuke was about to turn her down in the nicest way he knew how when a light and melodious female voice drifted towards them.

" I'm afraid that would be impossible seeing as he is about to be called into an important meeting with the Captain and his fellow officers."

Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously at the women striding confidently toward them. Kakashi's instincts were instantly on high alert at the sight of this unknown intruder, his hands slowly drifting towards his gun holsters.

Sasuke measured the women up starting from her short and wild magnolia colored hair, past her black and white puma jacket and white cargo pants ending at her thin and flexible track shoes. Raising his eyes back to her bright and cheerful ebony ones he couldn't dismiss the obvious way his instincts were screaming to him that this women was dangerous. Despite her casual white and black clothing that would let her blend into a crowd, her sporty dress would allow for a quick change from normal pedestrian to lethal combatant in a second without changing. Her choice of clothes was smart and obviously well thought out which gave away that she was someone formidable at the very least.

Naruto only saw a cute girl with cute sporty clothes accompanied by a cute smile and voice. Thus he missed when he instincts were trying to warn him of impending danger.

Smiling at her Naruto gestured at their surroundings. "Are you lost miss? If you are I'd be happy to take you wherever you need to go."

He obviously missed the twitch in her eyes at his comment because he was too busy trying to be the nice Samaritan. Kakashi and Sasuke saw though, and discreetly readied their weapons.

The women pursed her lips and looked them all over before landing on Kakashi. Pointing at him she said, " You were the first to sense me, although I had to speak before you knew I was there." Next she pointed at Sasuke. "You know I'm dangerous based off of your instincts but you didn't act upon them immediately." Lastly she turned and waved up and down at Naruto. "And you, you're just and idiot."

Placing her hands on her hips and gazing at all of them she continued.

" All-in-all you guys aren't very good at following your instincts and even less skilled at acting upon them. Normally I'd refuse to work with such a mediocre unit but you all appear to be the best on this ship so I'm going have to lower my standards this time."

Her speech left them all glaring at her in indignation and, in Naruto's case, blushing from embarrassment.

Turning around she beckoned for them to follow. " Come with me, your Captain will explain everything to you in his office."

She had barely taken a step when a snide voice spoke. " _Excuse_ me, but who are you?"

Sighing rather loudly the girl turned around to stare blankly at the female named Ino. " None of your business princess, now run along and stop trying to throw yourself at men. Its rather degrading and quite disgusting really, now if you'll excuse us."

Ino shrieked and raised her hand to slap the women. A second later she was still shrieking when her wrist was gripped rather harshly by the girl as she held it behind Ino's back, pinning her front to the railing.

" Let go of me this instant you filthy bitch! I'll have you killed for even touching me let alone speaking to me thusly!" Ino was twisting in the women's unyielding grip and it did little more than make the hold even more painful then before.

Chuckling softly the girl glanced to the three men watching her warily. Kakashi already had his gun aimed at her, ready to shoot if she made even the slightest movement.

" Let go of her now intruder and we'll question you instead of killing you here and now." His voice was low and dangerous letting her know he was serious.

Naruto and Sasuke followed suite and soon all three were aiming their guns at her. Ino was smiling triumphantly as the women's death was now imminent.

Again the women laughed at their attempts at threatening her. Really, humans were so amusing when they thought they were being taken seriously.

" Rest assured Second in Command Hatake Kakashi, I mean this girl little physical harm. And please, would you put those silly little guns down since they do little good against me. Geez, human's can be so presumptuous, thinking a Glock 17 can actually harm _me_."

Leaning forward she whispered into her captives ear. "And you, Miss Yamanaka. I would advise you to let your libido go and refrain from trying to persuade any man on this ship into your bed. I'm sure you're really a very pleasant women at heart and your overly protective father would be crestfallen to see his little girl acting like the village prostitute on a ship full of sailors." Ino stopped struggling immediately and stared fearfully up at her captor.

The girl smirked before continuing. "I've planted cameras all over this ship so I already have the evidence against you. Plus it would be nothing to flip this skimpy dress of yours up and reveal you to the world, then everyone here would be a witness and even you couldn't stop the truth from coming out then. Now if I ever see or hear of you even looking at a man on this ship lustfully I will see to it personally that your father is informed of your hobby by the end of the hour. Do we have an agreement?"

At Ino's vicious nod she smiled and released her.

"Good, then we have an understanding. Now move along and change into something modest and unappealing before a picture of your outfit makes its way to your father's e-mail."

Ino quickly turned and made her way back into the ship, her head bowed in shame and fear. When Ino could no longer be seen the girl who now held everyone's attention looked blankly at the three men before her.

"I don't like repeating myself, but because you are lesser beings I will let it slide this time. You are all wanted immediately for an emergency meeting with the Captain. Information about the present situation will be divulged and your jobs in the coming operation will be explained. Now come." The girl turned and walked steadily towards the door leading to the interior of the ship.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who shrugged before they both prodded a fuming Sasuke into following the very bossy little female towards the Captain's rooms. The walk there was short but tense. As soon as they were granted access into their Captain's office the three men made their way towards the desk where their leader sat with his hands crossed in front of his face in a very contemplative pose. All three men bowed to their superior before straightening and waiting for permission to speak.

Captain Sarutobi glanced at all three men briefly before sighing and leaning back in his chair and speaking. "I understand you all have questions, but please hold them until I am done. Exactly one week ago we received an assignment from the Japanese military to escort a Miss Yamanaka Ino to the United States port of Pearl Harbor. You all know this, what you don't know is that three days ago I received information on a planned attack by the organization known as Akatsuki to commandeer and apprehend Miss Yamanaka for purposes not yet known."

Sasuke all but growled at the mention of Akatsuki. His eyes blazed with unadulterated hatred and his whole body grew tense and rigid.

Sarutobi didn't miss this and neither did the girl. "Commander Sasuke, I know you have a past with this organization but we have a mission to fulfill and personal problems cannot interfere."

Kakashi nodded in agreement with what Captain Sarutobi said but he had to voice his own fears. "I understand the situation, but Captain how are we supposed to defend against that kind of military power? We may sail the Omegrion but the Akatsuki owns entire fleets full of state of the art technology. Even we would be swatted out existence I the face of such strength."

Captain Sarutobi glared at Kakashi for his unneeded outburst. "I thought I said to withhold your comments until after I finished speaking."

Kakashi lowered his head in slight shame but continued on. "I'm sorry Captain but I had to voice my concerns."

"If you had let me finish you wouldn't have had to voice them at all. Now, to address what Executive Officer Hatake was saying, I have taken drastic measures and hired a specialist. She will be taking control of operations and will be in charge of the rest of the ship as well. Her word presides over even mine. Starting now she is our Captain. Men, please meet Haruno Sakura an Assassin of the infamous organization Leviathan."

When he gestured behind them all three men turned to gaze with newfound fear at the girl who was once again draped lazily over the couch. Smiling sweetly with all of her teeth she placed her index and pointer finger to her forehead and flicked them away in an awkward salute.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be your real world Lucifer for the next two weeks or so. Hope you have as much fun as I will." And with that her good girl façade was dropped and the hidden sadistic nature of her true being shown through her smirking face and cold and calculating eyes. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy playing this new game with the Akatsuki. And having three men to torture was an added bonus, if nothing else.

Her evil smile widened even more at the prospect.

Please read and review. I need some praise or even flames. I really don't care. Just write!

Much Love

-Re


End file.
